


If I Gave My Heart to You

by ChrisArieh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Happy Ending, Pining, Presents, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh
Summary: Doctor在许多领域都是首屈一指的天才。他能单枪匹马击败大军压境的Dalek或者Cybermen，能正面对抗Sontarans和 Judoon——该死的，他甚至与圣诞老人为敌过多次，然而，他简直用尽毕生也无法理解：为什么Donna Noble完全忽略了他试图传递给她的所有示好的信号？一位时间领主需要送给一个人类多少礼物，才能让她领悟到，他已经彻彻底底地为她深陷爱河？
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Gave My Heart to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835551) by [SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs). 



Doctor能准确描述出自己对Donna Noble动心的那一瞬间。面对恐怖嗜血、无情利用后又企图谋杀她的Racnoss，身为区区人类，她显得如此微不足道。然而，她却毫不迟疑地以自己脆弱的身躯为盾牌，挡在他面前，想要保护他。她只是一介凡人。没错。但她是那个敢于和他争吵整日，只为完成一个平庸婚礼的普通人。是那个刚遭受难以言喻的心碎折磨，却选择用残存的真情来捍卫他——这个她所知甚少，将信将疑的外星人——不惜直面可怖的Racnoss女王的普通人。

因此，当她拒绝与他一起旅行的邀请时，他顺其自然地接受了，就当是经历了一场旖旎的圣诞冒险——倘若能这么描述的话。毕竟，那些暧昧情愫可能多半只是他的单箭头视角。

随后他遇到了Martha，跨入了那不存在的一年。他没能好好对待Martha Jones。她离开Tardis后的几个月里，他独自一人苦苦支撑着。他的这次重生从未孤单如此之久。与Donna Noble共度的圣诞节，同他和Martha Jones被困月球间，仅仅相隔了数周，但在Martha离开，与他重逢Donna间横亘了数月，那漫长得仿佛永恒。自力更生的这几个月赋予了他全新的视角来看待  
Dr. Martha Jones。她令旅行充满乐趣，没错，也的确相当程度上助长了他的自我，但她的存在同样像大红按钮般耀眼夺目，事实上，令他耳目一新。有一个能对他抛出的天花乱坠的科学理论有模糊理解的人在身旁，即使她还没完全领悟，她所拥有的基本理解能力和好奇心，以及对知识的渴望，都和他相当合拍。没有她在的Tardis显得异常寂静。

与Martha共度的最后时光里，他近乎遗忘了那灿烂炙烈的红发。

而另一颗明亮燃烧的星星下一刻消殒在吞没泰坦尼克的夜空中。

无论如何，他始终擅于放下过去，继续前进……好吧，大部分时间是。这具身体仍然渴望着他见到的第一张脸，即使她已经永远离去，被困在虚无之外的平行宇宙。他的朋友，将他从战后的消沉中唤醒，使他再次回想起如何去爱。他只能用至少她能与家人团聚的这一事实来安慰自己。那是他无法再拥有的奢望。

紧接着，Donna再次撞进了他的生活里。他对她最初的倾慕沉淀成了一种更为轻松的喜爱和友谊。

然而他的心背叛了他的承诺。

Doctor能确切描述出自己再次对Donna Noble动心的那一刻。庞贝，火山爆发之日。她将双手覆上他压在引爆按钮上的手指，为拯救世界，维系时空连续体的完整，他们一同承受将上千人送入死地的难逃罪责。

而就在那一瞬间，他深深倾倒。

前所未有地，领悟降临，仿佛重击之下所有空气骤然被抽离他的肺部。那一刻起，对于他的存在而言，Donna Noble成为了无可取代的重要之人。在此之前，能在Adipose工业与她重逢，他感觉很愉快，他的确这么觉得，但那时他仍然能轻松释怀，度过没有她相伴的下半生。他已经对人类短暂的生命习以为常。

如今他不得不挣扎着面对未来他无法对Donna Noble表露心意的漫长生命。

或许会有重生。崭新的身体，崭新的两颗心脏，甚至崭新的爱意。

显而易见，唯一的问题是，Donna Noble将自始至终，对造成他痛苦煎熬的原因一无所知。

他任由着她欢呼一声，被拽过手跑向沙滩，不由得逸出一点叹息。

“来吧，Time Boy！你得瞧瞧这个。”她连珠炮般语气雀跃。

这片沙滩上的沙砾在分子层面上实际就是钻石。这颗星球最近刚演化出适于人类——以及时间领主，如果这重要的话——呼吸的大气层。在早期，它曾承受着过强的重力，以及被恒星近距离直射而接近燃点的地表。不知幸与不幸的是，百万年后一场与其他天体的激烈碰撞将其撞出了原有的轨道，并且裂成了两半，使它反而成为了宜居行星。

他思索着钻石海滩在这颗行星上的位置或许可以正好对应着地球上Donna居住的街道，但她显然对这个想法毫无兴趣。她拉着他朝那个钻石岩环绕的湖泊直奔而去，将牛仔裤卷至膝盖，跳进湖中寻找生命的迹象。他微笑起来，沉醉在牵住她的手的触感之中，尽情欣赏着日光在她古铜色的发丝间跃动。

“你发现什么了吗？”他朝她问道，让一点轻微的挑衅语调溜进他的嗓音，好调侃他的朋友。

“看好了，太空人。”Donna攥了攥他的手，随后指向那闪耀岩池的其中一角。

他将取出的眼镜架上鼻梁，仔细端详湖水。紧贴在水面以下一侧的，是一只海星。他笑着回望Donna，她同样兴高采烈地从一副巨大的太阳镜下看向他。

“一只海星！”他带着笑意说。

“没错。”Donna莞尔，“一位外星太空人，发现了一只外星海星。”

“呃……实际上我们在这里都是外星人。而这只海星才……就只是海星。好吧，即使称呼自己，它也不会用这个名字，但对于你使用的语言和理解能力来说，这是最好的翻译用语。”他斟酌着大声解释道。

“噢？继续啊，它会怎么称呼自己？”Donna狡黠地笑起来。

Doctor皱起眉，在脑海里仔细筛选着飞掠过的语言，直到他定位到了正确的那种。他响亮地吸了吸鼻子，试图为口腔里的舌头找到正确的发音动作，随后吐出了那个名字。他的发音显得相当刺耳，那只海星可能已经在因此窃笑了。Donna惊诧地瞪了他几秒，爆发出一阵大笑。

“你在开玩笑吗！”她在笑声间问道。

他忿忿地吸着鼻子，挠了挠后颈。“呃，在水下它会更悦耳一些。”

她拍了拍他的肩膀。“别自欺欺人了，外星男孩。”

他们接着观察了几分钟海星。它在岩池中移动的距离得如此微小，几乎不足以令Donna的人类视力察觉。Doctor发现他的目光漂回了他最好的朋友身上。她完全被水池中的生物吸引了注意力，丝毫没有察觉自己的脸颊微微烧红，仿佛晒伤的前兆。他从口袋里摸出防晒霜。Donna相当容易晒伤，以防万一，他很快学会了不要在没有防晒霜的情况下离开塔迪斯。当他把小瓶装的防晒霜塞进她的手里时，她对他露出了羞怯的笑容。

“谢谢。”

“我可不会让自己最好的朋友被晒伤，是不是？”他回以微笑。

“噢，省省吧，太空人。你只是害怕我妈妈。”

“相当地怕。”他赞同道。

他从岩池旁踱开，回到海滩上，想要搜寻更大块一些的钻石。他的目光在波光粼粼的潮水中掠过，然而钻石碎片并不像地球上的岩石般会在沙滩上剥落堆积，他失望地发现自己一无所获。不过，在闪耀的沙滩上确实有东西引起了他的注意。倘若在地球上，它看起来会不值一提，但在这个星球上，它显得尤为引人注目。

它看起来只是一块普通的石头，但如果他是对的——而且通常他会是的，那么它的内部其实蕴含着一些美妙的物质结构。他立刻蹲下来，将石头捧入掌心，随后不得不在快要烫伤自己皮肤时，嘶嘶倒吸着冷气，咬牙将它在双手间抛来抛去。一旦它冷却到足以触摸到的程度，他便拔出了音速起子，扫描起这块看似普通的岩石。

Doctor凝视着音速起子上的读数，笑了起来。 “噢，你可真美！”他愉快地喊道，想要带上它，立刻跑向岩池，去找到Donna。

他愣住了。

他真的将要把这块伪装起自己真面目的宝石送给他最好的朋友吗？没错，那的确是他准备迈开脚步，朝她的方向跑去时，一直在想的事情。他想把它展示给她。他想将它作为礼物送给她。

但通常情况下，时间领主们并不会真正送出礼物。

他为他的人类同伴做出了许多努力——倘若他们在生日那天正与他一起旅行，倘若他们还记得保持对于时间流逝的相对感知——但是赠送礼物在Gallifrey却有着截然不同的意义。毕竟，当你的生命可以如此漫长，白驹过隙，生日和节日最终只会成为你度过的平凡的另一日。他早已忘记了自己真正的生日和年龄。他乐意承认自己已经九百零三岁，只为了切实取悦片刻他的同伴们。事实上，他可能远比那更年长。他能够确定有回自己说过一千余岁。相较之下，在最近的数年里，他已经表现得相当出色，总能及时记得按部就班往上加一岁。他暗忖，在自己再次失去对时间的概念之前，现在的局面究竟能持续多久。

但重点是，时间领主赠送礼物的行为，意味着向对方表达求婚和建立纽带的愿望。

他通常不会被激发出向同伴们送礼物的本能。显然，有些时候，会有同伴会喜欢他拥有的东西的事情发生，而他会确保他们得到它，但这与煞费苦心，只为了给谁挑选礼物不同。而他真的，真的十分想把这块石头送给Donna。他知道她总是将自己视为一个普通人，就仿佛这块石头只被看到平平无奇的外表，但是对那些了解其内在的人来说，那样的存在是灿烂而闪闪发光的。

噢，不，他需要修正自己的话，当然，Donna在外表上也并非平平无奇。她夺目的发色，使他想起Gallifrey上燃烧般漫卷的橙色天空，她皮肤上的雀斑仿佛天空中散落的星座，以及她的双眸，闪光宛如蓝宝石，环绕瞳孔，虹膜折射出的光线仿若闪闪发光的金色指环。她的欢声笑语如此有感染力，他意识到只要当她在场，周围从来没有一个沉闷的时刻。

他深吸了一口气，大步越过了最后几英尺闪耀的细沙，站在她的身边。

“Donna？”他试图掩饰自己的神经紧张，但一如既往地Donna轻易看穿了他。

“怎么了，太空人？你难道发现了什么可能会追杀我们到死的奇怪外星人，或者致命的疾病吗？”她叹息着将额发拨回原位。

“不是的！”他条件反射猛地摇头。“不不不。不是那样的，只是……算了。我只是想把这个送给你。”他急匆匆地递出石头，满心希望她能收下。

她蹙眉，将石头从他指间摘下，在阳光下仔细地审视着。“一块石头？”她问道。

他难以启齿地抓着后颈。“对……没错。”他耸了耸肩，搪塞道。

她若有所思地点点头，将石头放进夹克口袋里。目睹这一切，他勉强收敛住了流露出的欣喜笑容。

“谢啦，太空人。来吧！我们去勘查一下四周。这里肯定有需要我们帮助的人在。”

“你为什么这么想？”他不解地皱眉。

“Tardis不会随意降落在不需要我们帮助的地方。告诉我，你难道从来没发现过我们其实没有真正度过假？”Donna冲他挑起一边眉毛。

他摩挲着自己的面颊，开始思考这个问题。“我以为只是我们运气不好？”

“噢，得了吧，你根本不相信运气！”Donna笑了起来，拖过他的手，他们沿着海滩朝远处的悬崖漫步而去。“你甚至不相信我那些杂志里的占星术。”

他一哂。“那是因为占星术只不过是一堆毫无科学依据的，极其可疑的胡言乱语。”

“那运气是？”

“只是个修辞。噢闭嘴。”他在迈步时趁机用肘轻推了她一下。

与此同时，仿佛为了提示他们，蓦然间，一道明亮的紫色条纹闪耀着横越过天空，似乎恰好坠落在了地平线之上的某个地方。他们兴奋不已地对视一眼，朝需要帮助的远方奔去。


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor耸耸肩，在甩掉满是黏液的西装外套时不由得扮了个鬼脸。恐怕即使让Tardis帮忙，那些污渍也很难再被从衣服上彻底洗掉了。至少他可以对她再做出一件完美复制品的能力抱有希望。这一次的冒险相当离奇。降落在覆满苔藓的蓊郁森林的那一刻起，他就意识到有些事情不对劲：空气令他的舌尖发苦，各种时间线漩涡般在他的视线中摇摆不定，使他心神不宁。他本应更早察觉到，制造那些混乱的人使用的技术是偷窃自时间领主。然而他对已矣逝者的悲痛是如此顽固不化，以至于只见树木，不见森林。

他没有听进Donna的争辩。

而那近乎置他们于死地。Donna被 Simigoon抓获，它爪中的致命毒素被注入了她的血液循环。而他为了确保时间定点的安全而疲于奔命，险些没能及时研究出解毒方法。最终他设法找到了一种解药，但意料之外的是，它对Simigoon存在反噬效应。结果，这个生物在他们面前自爆而亡。

黏液散发的恶臭使他难以忍受地皱了皱鼻子。

“对不起，我并不想伤害你。”他对衣服上的亮绿色残留物低声道歉。 “我只是想救我的朋友。”

他坐在床沿，倒空衣袋，将西装外套扔进了洗衣槽。当他看着堆满床单的小玩意儿时，他怀疑地眯起眼睛。他知道他的西装口袋一向“里面比外面更大”。但自己居然真的往里头放了这么多东西吗？

他压根不记得大部分东西的来历。他可以发誓，自己可是最近才刚洗过那件外套。或许只是他忘了清理口袋？

Tardis朝他脑海里涌来一阵抱怨，他意识到在这件事上自己恐怕没有借口可言。

“好吧。”他不好意思地喃喃。 “抱歉，老姑娘。”

Doctor扯松领带，从床上顺手拿起几块式样古老的圆形金币，端详起来。他甚至想不起来自己是何时将它们放进了口袋。老实说，他以前有清理过口袋吗？

一道电火花从Tardis的墙上迸出，他嘶地闪身躲开，忿忿地瞪向天花板。 “对，没错。对。我知道了。”

等等。那是否意味着，当他遇到Donna时，这些金块就已经在他的口袋里了？

——正当她急着打车去准时参加婚礼的时候？

“哈！”他大笑起来，转身冲出房间。 “Donna！！”他喊着她的名字，穿过走廊朝她的房间跑去。

她房间的门比他记忆中要近。通常，他的房间会被Tardis安全地藏在远离同伴的地方。即使可以设法克服失眠的问题，他也经常会尖叫着从噩梦中醒来。而他还不想打破他们眼中对“风度翩翩的救世英雄”的幻想。

“唔。”他沉思片刻，环顾四周时，意识到即使在这里，他也仍然可以看到走廊尽头自己的房间。

“在这儿，Alien Boy！”Donna回应道。

他回身朝她的房间奔去，将头探过门框，露齿而笑。

“你永远猜不到这个！”他声音里满含笑意。

Donna在床上盘腿而坐，正边用毛巾擦着头发，边翻着一本杂志。她显然已经设法洗完了澡，皮肤因被热水冲刷而仍在泛红。他可以闻到空气中馥郁的洗发水花香。

“我可不喜欢猜谜游戏。”Donna拖长声音，得意一笑。

他眨了眨眼，试图回想起他跑来她房间的动机。

“那是狮子王！”他笑着指出。

“得一分，太空人。”注意到他仍然穿着那条西装配套的长裤，Donna挪开了一些，为他在床单上落座腾出位置。 “在你胆敢坐得更近之前，赶紧把它送去洗掉。我刚刚才摆脱了那只Simi-wotsit的怪味。”

Doctor付之一哂，顺从而笨拙地开始脱掉西裤。 “ 是Simigoon，Donna。”他顺口纠正道，低头打量起自己的帆布鞋。他忽然意识到自己正傻站在那里，浑身上下只穿着衬衫、短裤和匡威的板鞋。于是他猛地蹦了起来，试图把鞋也脱掉。

最终，他把被黏液弄脏的衣物全扔进了Donna的洗衣槽里，在她身旁循着床沿坐下。 “这样好一些了吗？”他问。

“我的意思是，回你的房间再换，你个呆瓜。”Donna支吾起来，皮肤泛起的红色似乎显得比以前更深了。

“噢，对。”他低头望向自己赤裸的腿。 “抱歉，我没想到。”

“又一则时间领主新闻。”Donna咕哝道，向他扔了条毯子。 “拿着。”

“多谢。”他用毯子盖住腿，愧疚地朝她回以微笑。

Donna递给他一本属于她的旧流行杂志，她知道他还没有读过。他们舒适地坐在一起，享受着沉默。当她调侃他是一个典型的摩羯座时，他对星座运势报以冷笑。这毫无意义——显然他并不符合大多数“典型的摩羯座特征”。他非常确信她只是在随口调侃，只因为他告诉她，他某种程度上可以算作是在圣诞节那天出生的。

“金牛座是个什么鬼。”他咕哝道，信手把杂志甩下了床。

“喂！”她拍打他的胳膊。

“噢，对！”他回想起了自己最初为什么想来见她，转身兴奋地从衬衫口袋里掏出旧金块，向她示意。 “看我找到了什么！”

Donna伸出手，他将它们悉数倒进她的掌心。她细细端详起来。 “这是什么？海盗金币？”

“没错！”他笑起来。 “大多数以货币为基础的社会都能接受它们，甚至你的也是如此。”

“让我猜猜，是《金银岛》里提到的那位‘高个儿’约翰·西尔弗吗？”Donna拈起一枚金牌问道。

“Captain Jack。”他回答。

“——Sparrow！？”她倒抽了口气。

“——Harkness。不是那位海盗头子。是我在一次打赌中从他那里赢来的。”他耸了耸肩。 “我还以为它们仍然待在我的旧外套里。我不再穿的那件。当我……当我下决心让自己有所改变的那一天，肯定是Tardis将它们转移到我的西装口袋里了。我现在觉得它们是从我挑中那套西装，第一次穿上以后，就在那里了，所以这意味着……”

“你在我结婚那天就带着它们！！”Donna忿忿出声。

“对，在你结婚那天我就带着它们。”他承认道。 “我很抱歉。”

“噢，不过事实上，我没有准时赶到婚礼现场反而是最好的结果。你能想象我真的嫁给他吗？”Donna愉快地笑道。

“他是个无法看到你的闪光点的白痴。”他朝他最好的朋友回以温情的笑容。

然后那种感觉再次浮现了出来。他需要Donna收下这些金币。他需要把它们送给她，作为他们初次相遇的纪念品——那一天，仿佛新娘形状的飓风般，她横扫进了他的人生。

“噢，算了吧。”Donna推却了他的溢美之词。

“是真的。你棒极了。”他坚持。 “我出色的Donna Noble。收下这些金币吧。”

“为什么？”她侧过脸，对他扬起眉毛。

他耸肩。 “我只是希望你能收下它们。”

“那好吧。”她点点头，拍了拍他的脸颊，将金币放到口袋里。

“这样就好！”他突然干劲十足起来，纵身跳下了床。 “我应该回去洗个澡了。我们大约一个小时后见？”

“轮到你做饭了，Time Boy。”把毯子再次扔给他时，Donna揶揄地笑了起来。

“不。不对，我昨天刚做了饭。”他立场坚定。

“而我今天刚被一个外星人下过毒。”她提醒他。

回忆翻涌上来，他蓦地感到全身一冷。

“确实该轮到我做饭了。”他同意道，而后迅速从她的房间里逃走了。一路上，他的心剧烈怦怦作响，撞击着胸腔。

必须停止向她赠送礼物的行为了。

但她最后总是会接受它们。难道这不意味着什么吗？

他焦虑地抓着头发，在缩进房间之前叹了口气。

“愚蠢的Doctor。”他向后靠在门上，低声叹息。

* * *

  
Doctor陷入了低落。

这确实不难理解。上一次相当艰辛的冒险里，几乎所有他们试图拯救的人都没能生还。火车完全撞毁了。不过至少，那些有翼外星人部落的幸存者，未来将免遭致命瘟疫的侵袭。他们确保了那个物种能继续生存下去——尽管前路艰难，但已经保有了一个全新的起点。

在Donna看来，这是一场胜利，虽然代价沉重。然而Doctor却深深陷入了没能早点找到解决方案的自责当中。她能感受到愧疚沉甸甸地积压在他心上。他选择将自己隔离进了Tardis里的某个足够偏远的房间。

可能是他的工坊。或者是在某个引擎室里埋头进行维护工作。

Donna叹了口气，拉开她的床头柜的抽屉。里面躺着一个旧帽盒。搬进来后，她已经将帽子存放到了Tardis的更衣室里，但她把盒子留了下来。这是她从母亲那里学来的习惯。

过去数周中，这个帽盒成了Doctor送给她的各种零碎小玩意的存放地。她打开盖子，拿起海滩上那枚古老的大鹅卵石。这是她的外星朋友送出的第一个礼物。她真的不明白自己为什么还留着它。那只是一块平平无奇的古老石头。但从他送出它时的眼神来看，她下意识觉得，这对他很重要。

接下来是他从某个朋友那里赢得的金币。

然后是他们在古罗马市场上捡到的一个奇怪的蛇形胸针。

他在1960年代的一个旧垃圾场中发现的，一张旧烟卡背面的小铅笔画。

一枚来自Tardis里的花园，银光闪闪的奇异叶片。

她从口袋里取出一根午夜黑的羽毛，把它加入盒子里的收藏。忙于抢救病人时，他在医院地板上发现了它。而它最终成了研发治疗方案的关键。

“这又是一件只有时间领主会做的事吗？”她问Tardis。

Tardis在她的脑海中咯咯窃笑，Donna把这当作了肯定的回答。

“但它意味着什么？”她凝视着他为她画出的速写。

至少他令笔下的她看起来很美。

“迟钝的火星人。”她呻吟一声，翻身扑回床上。

她希望自己在Tardis上能有另外一个朋友。并不是因为Doctor做得不够好。他棒极了。他是她整个宇宙里最好的朋友，但他依然是个有怪癖的男人，同时也是个外星人。并且有时候，当这些特征合二为一，事情会变得令人比较难以忍受。她并不能断言自己了解时间领主，但人类肯定需要不止一个朋友，否则他们就会发疯。她能和谁讨论他那些奇怪的外星行径？或是古怪的异性行为？

她叹息着将画像放回去，盖好盒子，把它重新藏进抽屉里。她太累了，现在无法再思考下去。她的眼睛由于保持清醒的企图已经开始酸痛。毫无疑问，明天，Doctor肯定甚至会比平时更早地叫醒她。经历了异常艰苦的冒险之后，他总会这样反弹。他无法安定太久。否则他会过度思虑，并导致自己的心绪陷入螺旋式下降的恶性循环。因此最直接的解决方案，就是跑出Tardis，启程去拯救一些文明。

她将羽绒被一直拉到下巴，阖上翕动的眼睫，强迫自己逐渐滑入不安的睡眠中。


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor焦灼地盯着Martha送给他的那部小型手机。他的手指已经在通话按钮上盘旋了两小时，三十八分钟以及……十秒钟。

他深知自己不该为此特意打电话给他的朋友，他过去的同伴。这对她来说真的不够公平。他明白Martha Jones曾对他抱有过一些超出常理的浪漫幻想，她甚至向他的人类自我倾诉了她对他的爱意。

但现在他身边的确已经没有任何朋友在了。他们都放下了过去，继续生活，撒手人寰，或者遗忘了他。也许Ian和Barbara依然健在。除非发生了可怕的意外，否则，他们确实应该还在世。但在一切过去这么久以后，他能指望他们仍然认得出他吗？这些年来，发生在他身上的变化是如此之大。即使如此，这对被他意外绑架上船的白首夫妇教给他的人类友谊的价值，至今仍使他受益无穷。

一场有意为之的意外。

不。他不能给他们打电话。

Sarah-Jane？她对重生再了解不过了，甚至还与他的这个最新自我得以重逢。毫无疑问，她能够给他提供一些友善而明智的建议。他的Sarah-Jane Smith。

甚至可能连K-9都知道该怎么做，而他仅仅是一只机器狗。

他拉扯着头发，自暴自弃将手机摔在控制台上。为什么这种人类的求爱之事如此艰难？明明每个人类看起来都能轻易做到。他们能够在瞬间心动，而后又心如死灰。就连Susan都迅速和她的那位人类坠入了爱河……他的名字是什么来着？Daniel？ Darren？不。David。他非常确定，那是David。

Jack！

Jack可以帮上他！

倘若一定得有个理解爱的人，那就是Jack！他将Cardiff的坐标输入Tardis的控制台，装作对她肆意取笑他的“人类式暗恋”的笑声充耳不闻。下拉操纵杆以锁定坐标前，他迟疑了片刻。倘若连Tardis都在嘲笑他，Jack的反应或许将令人无法忍受。

“我们去还是不去？”Donna的声音从驾驶室的门口传来。

她穿着一条可爱的午夜蓝连衣裙，用细皮带收在腰间，外面罩着她的棕色皮质长外套。他欣喜地发现她放下了头发，轻柔的卷发涌下来，簇拥着她的脸颊。她看起来仿佛是天使。

“Donna！”他勉强在脸上露出一个假笑。他很高兴见到她，但他真的希望她能不在他准备与Jack，或者Martha，或者其他人交谈时探头探脑。她太善于读懂他了。她会知道他其实有所隐瞒。

她怀疑地盯着他，随后踱到控制台旁，将她的手覆在他放在操纵杆上的手上。他艰难地吞咽了一下，感觉被拉回到了庞贝时在逃生舱里的记忆。他有些好奇，她现在是否注意到了他们身处的这两种情况间的相似之处。一丝笑意不自觉地掠过他的嘴唇。即使不知道她为何拯救他，那也使得他能成为他所需要的自己。

“数到三？”她愉快地笑着问。

他点头。 “一。”他眨了下眼。

“二。”她接上，笑声充满感染力。

“三！”他们一起欢呼道，将Tardis送入时间旋涡，旋转着飞回21世纪地球。

当Tardis颠簸个不停，使他们俩都难以平稳站立时，她紧紧抓住了他的手臂。他笑起来，用手臂揽住她的肩膀，用空出来的另一只手攥住控制台。 “Donna！你可以吗？”他指向她左手边的操作杆。

“这个？”她险些失去平衡，大笑着喊回来。

“噢，没错！”他灿烂地露齿一笑。

Donna缓慢地将操作杆往她的方向拉去，就像她观察到的，之前很多次他操作的那样。他发现自己并没有意识到，在他们的旅行中她无意获得了多少驾驶Tardis的知识。也许哪一天他应当正式地教一教她？她会喜欢的。

Tardis快活地轰鸣起来，控制台室中的灯光变得更亮了些。

所以Tardis也想让Donna学吗？有趣。那真是有趣。

几分钟后，他们大笑着跌倒在地，将Tardis降落在地球上。他飞快爬起身，攥着控制台的边缘将自己拉起来，端详着监视器。当他在屏幕上看到Cardiff熟悉的城市风光时，他笑了起来。 Tardis恰好降落在裂缝上，每当他们拜访这座Welsh城市时，她总是这么做，就像铁屑受到磁铁影响般为能量所吸引。

“Cardiff？”当她越过他肩膀看到屏幕时，Donna怀疑地问。

“噢，是的！”他穿上他的长外套，几步跳到门旁将它拉开。 “在你之后。”他挥手行礼，向她示意。

Donna捏了捏他的手臂，露出温柔的笑容，这使他的两颗心脏在胸腔里飞速跳动起来。然后，他们一同迈开脚步，出门去面对世界。

* * *

Doctor十分后悔自己选择朋友的眼光。他用一张旧信用卡支开了Donna，让她去购物。这张旧信用卡里充满了他曾经帮助过的一个太空殖民地的信用点。通过音速起子的一次快速调整，那些信用点已经被转换成了英镑……额度有上百万之多。他试图不去考虑这一点。至少他们在Wales而不是 London，希望这稍微能制约一点Donna的支出。他已经不得不扩建了衣橱，确保能装进她买下并带回的所有衣物。至于Doctor，无心购物的他此刻正在Jack的Torchwood基地里，被整个Torchwood团队围着，目不转睛地与一块大屏幕对视，用Skype与Martha Jones和Sarah-Jane Smith视频通话着。Jack也曾尝试连线准将，但被他坚决否决了。他还不需要整个UNIT都知道他的……问题。

“所以你真的非常喜欢这位Donna？”Martha问，似乎并没有由于这件事感到困扰。对他来说无疑是一种解脱。无论如何，他都不想再伤害他的朋友的感情了。

他将脸埋进掌心，重重叹了口气，然后仰头回望屏幕。“没错。我是认真的。”

“陷入爱河的时间领主。真是件新奇的事。”Jack笑了，揉乱了他的头发。

“喂！把你的手拿开！”Doctor瞪了他一眼。

“我从没想过会有这么一天。”Sarah-Jane平静地评论道。但她面带微笑，他能说她认可了这件事。 “我一直以为时间领主们是早就超越了这些琐碎的事的存在。”

“我们是的。”他愤慨地呜咽道。

“你看。尽管你这么说……”Jack团队中的一员，Gwen Cooper闻言耸了耸肩，而Doctor向她抛去一个凶狠的眼刀，打断了接下来的话。

“不，不。她说到点上了！”Martha指出。 “你看，Doctor。你知道我非常爱你，但是，你必须听进去——现在难道已经不是你停止逃跑的时候了吗？”

“我没有逃跑。”Doctor嗤了一声。

Jack笑了起来，轻触屏幕上的按钮。Doctor自己的声音刺耳地从中响了起来。 “噢，那个总在逃跑的人——我从未停止过。”

“ 喂！”Doctor抬高声调。 “我一直在试图拯救世界和整个人类的未来。”

“对自己说的话负责，Doctor。”Jack拍拍他的肩膀。

他叹着气，任由自己的头重重砸在桌上。在处理这种事上，他感觉自己已经太老了。他只是渴望着Donna。他希望她能明白，但她无法理解。她只是人类，但她同时也是唯一一个真正了解他的人，胜过任何他曾遇到过的人。或许甚至也比其他的时间领主们都多。他永远无法真正融入Gallifrey。他对时间领主们抱有太多感觉：太多的爱，太多的喜悦，太多的愤怒……以至于太多的恐惧。但他也从未在地球上感到宾至如归。那是他作为Gallifrey代替品的家，他热爱人类，但他们的存在是如此细小，如此微末，就像他漫长时间轴上的尘点。

而每一次失去他的朋友都将他的心灼烧成充斥烈火的地狱。

他不断奔跑着，失去旧友，结识新朋友，假装自己并不是无比绝望地感到孤单。装作他从未渴望一个不会在他的两次心跳间就逝去的伴侣。

“我真的什么都试过了。”他呻吟着倒在桌上。他吐出的话含混不清，但从房间里回荡的笑声来看，他的朋友们仍然听得很清楚。

“比如？”Sarah-Jane友善地问，努力掩藏起她的十足兴致。

他筋疲力尽地抬起头，斜斜望向屏幕。 “我告诉她，我觉得她棒极了，没有她在，这一切我都无法做到，以及……”他停下来，感到心在胸口颤抖着缩紧。 “我送了她礼物。”

“你给了她礼物吗？”Martha歪了歪头。 “那很重要吗？”

“当然是的。”他厉声说，而后叹了口气。 “抱歉。”

“不好意思。我觉得我没跟上你的思路。”Gwen打断了他。 “为什么礼物会变得这么重要？朋友们总是这样礼尚往来的。”

“难怪你们这些人类这么快就能坠入爱河。”Doctor讽刺地咕哝道。

“请解释，Doctor。”Martha坚持道。

“噢，这肯定会很精彩的！”Jack兴高采烈地在他身旁鼓起了掌，而Doctor向他投以怒火中烧的一瞪——连Donna都会为此感到骄傲。

“给我停下！”房间里传来Doctor话语响亮的回音，而Jack对此翻了个白眼。

“甚至不能找一下乐子了。”他低声抱怨。

“送礼在Gallifrey有着截然不同的意义。我们不像你们一样会庆祝生日，也不会用节日来规划分割时间。那会是非常可笑的事。因为我们的存在可以分散到整个时间漩涡之中。时间不会以与你们人类相同的方式在我们身上流逝。”当他看着周围人类纷纷露出的空白表情时，他叹了口气。毕竟，人类历史上的任何一种文化都有某种形式的日历，并且会在其中标出重要事件，而这些节日将通过礼物来庆祝。 “对我们来说，送给某个人的礼物……就像订婚戒指一样。”

他观察着他的人类朋友们得知原委后的表情。他终于用正确的词将它翻译了出来。

“而接受礼物的行为？”Sarah-Jane问。

“代表着同意。”Doctor点点头。

Jack兴高采烈地露齿一笑，重重拍了拍他的背。 “噢，该死……”


	4. Chapter 4

Donna感觉自己仿佛已经在Tardis的驾驶室枯坐了一辈子。她很享受这种能够逛街的小插曲，但经历过最近的那些旅行，它渐渐显得黯然失色，而Cardiff的购物体验并不能和意大利著名的The Mall相提并论。倘若他们没有跑来Cardiff，她原本能在之前那个星球逛上许多年。她叹了口气。至少也可以去London，但是Doctor坚持己见要来Cardiff——这么说起来，Doctor现在去了哪里？他当然应该在这座城市里。但Welsh的首府里可没什么能供他做的事情。难道他在这里有些朋友？

“你知道他在哪里吗？”她询问Tardis，后者发出愉快的鸣声作为答复。 “能让我看看吗？”

指示灯闪烁着增强了亮度，控制台上的监视器迅速旋转过来，使她可以看到画面。

屏幕上是Doctor，而他并非孤身一人。一小群她不认识的人正团团围着他。屏幕的角落里甚至还有更多的人。 难道Tardis闯入了他们的视频通话？那他们能不能看见她？

“Doctor？”她喊道，朝屏幕那端挥手致意，但他们都对她视而不见。 “他们是看不到我吗？”

Tardis嗡鸣着表示同意，她调高了通话音量，以便Donna可以听到他们的谈话。Doctor看上去……心事重重。他把头发弄得简直一团糟，紧紧绷着肩膀。 看在Tardis的份上，发生了什么事？而且他为什么不邀请她一起去？

她蹙起眉，试图不去感受涌上心头的一阵剧痛。她还以为他们是朋友，那种 **最好的** 朋友。她甚至有幻想过，比起友谊，他们之间的关系是否可以更进一步。而他发出的信号中蕴藏的某些东西，甚至使她觉得他可能会喜欢她，但现在，她意识到自己是个傻瓜。当然了，他不喜欢她。他甚至不 **信任** 她，无论是什么问题正困扰着他。

他们 **真的** 是朋友吗？

Tardis的控制台在她手指下猛然迸出了电火花，她惊得一跳，将被电麻的手指安抚地含进嘴里。 “注意一点，小姐！”她瞪向天花板。

“送礼在Gallifrey有着截然不同的意义。”屏幕里的Doctor说，她立即忘记了与他的飞船的斗嘴。“我们不像你们一样会庆祝生日，也不会用节日来规划分割时间。那会是非常可笑的事。因为我们的存在可以分散到整个时间漩涡之中。时间不会以与你们人类相同的方式在我们身上流逝。”Doctor看向在他周围面面相觑的人，叹了口气。显然，他们当中每个人都对他想强调的东西一头雾水。Donna也无法保证自己完全听懂了他的话。 “送给某个人的礼物……就像订婚戒指一样。”

“什么？”她倒抽一口冷气，想起了房间里那个装满Doctor送给她的小纪念品与礼物的帽盒。

Doctor停了下来，好让其他人消化他的话，直到一位看上去更为年长的——坦白说，相当迷人的——褐发女性打破了沉默。“而接受礼物的行为？”

Doctor点头。“代表着同意。”

“该死的。”Donna感到天旋地转。

他在说什么？是她想的那种意思吗？所以他们 **已经** 订婚了？以结婚为前提的那种订婚？她想要和他订婚吗？她甚至 **爱过** 他吗？

“噢，这是什么傻问题！”她对自己嘘声道。 “你当然是的，你这个白痴。”

但是……他爱她吗？如果他说的都是发自真心，那可能确实如此。不过，已经订婚了？他们甚至都还没有约会过？

“时间领主。”她咕哝道。 “我能和他们谈谈吗？”她朝下方愤怒地嘶嘶作响的Tardis问道。 “噢，别这样。对不起，好吧！但是，我能和他说话吗？拜托了。”

Tardis装作漠不关心地嗡鸣着，但她肯定做了什么，因为屏幕上每个人都突然目不转睛地望了过来。

“那是她吗？”一个相当年轻的姑娘惊异地问。

“没错，Martha。”Doctor在视线闪躲开之前望向屏幕的那一眼堪称眩目，所以他的确看向了她。 “你好，Donna！”他脸上堆起一个巨大的假笑，朝她挥了挥手。

她戳了戳屏幕上他的脸。 “你还敢对我来‘你好Donna’这一套，这位先生。”她毫不留情地反击。

“呃……”他苦着脸。

“噢，这下可有好戏看了。”其中一个英俊的美国人笑了起来。

“闭嘴，Jack。”Doctor厉声说。

“喂！”Donna冲她的朋友喊道。 “别动他。如果你粗暴对待你的朋友，我可不会和你结婚。明白了吗？”

“好的，Donna。”Doctor下意识点了点头，随后僵在原地，睁大了眼睛。 “等等——什么？”

她心领神会地微笑。 “我 **接受** 礼物了，不是吗？”

“但。但是。”他结结巴巴。 “你当时不知情？”

“现在我知道了。Alien Boy，你看，即使在这群人里我也显得不年轻了，而事实上。”她停了下来，深吸了一口气。 “而事实上，我确实想要所有这些傻事发生。如果你不介意我们之间的距离比同伴更近一点的话， **Sunshine** 。”

“即使我只是个什么也不是的，穿着条纹西装的瘦削外星人（ **a skinny streak of alien nothing** ）？”他露齿一笑，然而她能看到他藏在笑意后的脆弱。

“别翘尾巴。”她警告道，微笑起来。 “但我猜你还没有那么糟。”

他撅起嘴，后知后觉地环顾四周，仿佛现在才突然想起来他们并不孤单。 “呃。”

“恭喜！”Martha高兴地欢呼道，房间里顿时沸腾了起来。Doctor不由得红了脸，愉快地咧嘴笑了起来。

Donna多么希望她能在那里与他一起庆祝这个时刻。

Tardis肯定听到了她的想法，蓦然间，整个房间震动起来，引擎开始上下起伏。放映的画面突然被切断，Doctor那张容光焕发的脸消失了。 “Doctor！”她看着引擎柱中的蓝光开始移动，不由得在紧抓住控制台时大叫出声。

仅仅数秒——最多一分钟，控制室就迅速静止了下来。她松开控制台，跑去开门，但Doctor抢先了她一步。她刚跨过格栅地板，就撞到了她来自外星的，最好的伴侣（ **mate** ）身上，他推开门，迫不及待冲过来将她抱起，脚尖离地飞转起来。她尖叫着，双手紧紧揽住他的脖子。

“Donna！”他欢快地大喊。 “能见到你我太高兴了！”

“好吧，现在我可不能只让你独自庆祝了，对不对，Spaceman？”当他慢慢地带着她转回地面时，她调侃道。

“Donna，你是认真的？”他后退一步，留出空间，凝视着她的脸问。

“是的。”她怜爱地拍了拍他的脸颊。 “我和你， **永远在一起** ，Spaceman，共度人生中所有的伟大冒险。”

听到门外传来的笑声时，他们立即分开了。Torchwood团队正挤在Tardis外面探头探脑，而Jack灿烂地露齿而笑，朝Tardis的门口迈去。Doctor睁大了眼，他扑向控制台拉下操纵杆，把Tardis旋转着送回了漩涡之中。

“Doctor！”她叱道。

他无辜地朝她粲然一笑。 “噢，他会没事的。无论如何，Donna，我只是希望能有一些和你单独相处的时间。要是Captain Harkness在房间里，我永远也没法如愿。他可是一个臭名昭著的浪子。而你恰恰是他中意的类型。”

“噢，所以是什么样的？他喜欢的类型？”她笑着问。

“美妙绝伦。”而他眨眨眼，将她拉进一个吻之中。


End file.
